Annabelle Life
by AryaBlackWayneMason
Summary: A vida de Annabelle teve altos e baixos, sua mãe desapareceu só com uma carta a tentar explicar o porquê, uma vida de ladra. um roubo que fez ela conhecer heróis, e é claro Bruce. O que Annabelle pode fazer quando encontra um pista para o paradeiro da Selina? E quem exigiu que Selina deixa-se a filha sozinha?
1. Chapter 1

Era de noite, passado das duas da manhã. dentro de um pequeno apartamento na parte oeste da cidade de Gotham, uma mulher de cabelo preto e curto arrumava uma mochila apressadamente. Ela tinha por volta de 35 anos mas a sua aparência dizia que tinha por volta de 23, o mais inacreditável é que esta mulher tinha uma filha de 7 anos, que nem desconfiava o que a sua mãe iria fazer.

_É pela minha menina _pensou a mulher _Se eu não for, eles a capturam e matam-na_

O único indício que dizia que ela não iria voltar para sua casa era uma carta, tentando explicar á sua criança o que aconteceu, e um video para o seu amado.

* * *

Um certo homem mascarado de morcego entrou no seu esconderijo secreto. Ele sentia que algo estava errado, com uma vista de olhos pela a gruta percebeu que alguém esteve aqui, de certo não era Alfred, ele limpava tudo quando ia para a gruta e uma camada de pó já tinha acumulado por cima do seu computador._o computador._ Sentou-se na sua poltrana e quando começava a escrever e a comandar para mostrar os imagens de vigilância um video começou a rolar, não era as das suas câmeras mas um video guardado por uma certa mulher.

_ Selina Kyle _

A famosa Catwoman, a melhor ladra de Gotham, talvez até do mundo? _talvez. _A mulher esperta com uma beleza que ele nunca vira em lado nenhum, , a mulher que Bruce _e_ _Batman_ se apaixonaram.

Ela estava triste, as lágrimas nas pontas dos olhos denunciavam, mas tinha um sorriso esplêndido nos seus suaves lábios.

-Faz tanto tempo...Eu queria dizer-te logo na altura que descobri...- Ela fazia pausas para olhar para trás nervosamente, será que ela está em perigo? Nem Batman sabia, não se viam á quase um ano- Á sete anos eu descobri que...Eu sou tão estúpida Bruce, desculpa, desculpa...- Ela respira fundo perdendo alguns segundos, algumas lágrimas já rolavam pelas suas bochechas- Eu estava grávida, sabia que era teu, a criança, eu estava tããoo feliz, mas não te poderia dizer-te, sei que irias querer a criança para ter uma vida melhor, mas Selina Kyle não tinha um grande nome, todos já sabiam que era um ladra, e depois ir viver com um um milionário? Sim, eu nunca iria ficar longe da minha princesa, sim foi uma menina - ela pegou uma fotografia e mostrou para a câmera - Vês? Ela é tão linda...Tem os teus olhos, azuis profundos, mas o meu cabelo ondulado.

-Eu tenho que sair de Gotham, não sei se posso voltar, nem se irei ficar viva nos próximos meses...Quando era jovem meti-me com uma gangue muito poderosa, não posso dizer o nome Bruce, desculpa-me mas eles poderão estar a ouvir, _eles tem ouvidos pela cidade toda. _Eles voltaram pedindo o favor que devia e se não o fizer eles matarão quem eu amo, até a ti,_ sim Bruce_ eles conseguiriam vencer até ao batman, nem sabes o quão poderosos são...

-A minha menina...Eu ainda nem disse o nome! - Ela tentou limpar as lágrimas que agora caiam sem ousadia, riu-se nervosamente - A minha... _não_, a nossa princesa chama-se Annabelle, muito tempo atrás disseste-me que adoravas esse nome e se tivesses uma menina chamarias ela assim... - Sim, ele lembrava-se, era também o nome que a sua mãe utilizava para chamar a princesa nos contos que contava antes de adormecer -Ela é uma excelente acrobata, e sabe quem eu sou, neste ano ela juntou-se a mim, queria aproveitar cada momento que tinha com ela, descobri que precisava de fujir nessa altura, mas eles deram-me um ano de despedida...Não te preocupes, neste ano não roubei nada...Bem, nada não ela precisa de saber como sobriviver, mas principalmente tivemos a lutar contra "vilões" como Annabelle chama. Eram só criminosos que nem arma sabiam usar! Mas ela ficava feliz "salvando" as pessoas.

-Estás como o pai no seu certidão de nascimento, mas ela não o sabe, não quero que vás á minha casa nesta semana, dá-lhe tempo, ela precisa de se acalmar com o meu desaparecimento. Cuida dela, não deixes ela morrer de fome, ou se ela for em salvamento pela cidade não a deixes morrer com um tiro ou de outra maneira qualquer, ensina a ela o bem do errado, ensina a ela para ela não ser como a sua mãe...Uma _ladra__- _Ela disse a palavra com ódio, mas falava a verdade, tudo era verdade.

-Vou ter que ir, desculpa-me por favor - antes de desligar ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa, voltou para a cadeira que estava sentada e disse para a câmera - Eu amo-te com todo o meu coração, Bruce.

A tela ficou outra vez negra, Batman não falava tudo corria pela sua mente, será que a sua Selina já estava morta? Só o destino sabe

* * *

-Mãe - gritei feliz, pulando da cama- Nem sabes que sonho tive! Nós estávamos a pular com as cordas especiais e do nada começamos a voar! BOOM! - eu afastei os meus braços como se fosse uma explosão - Do nada, á nossa volta nascia milhares de arco-íris! Unicórneos voavam e falavam connosco! Foi lindo!

Nenhum som veio do quarto da mãe, nem da cozinha, corri o pequeno corredor gritando pela mãe, ela poderia estar nas compras.

Procurei pela mesa redonda que tínhamos na cozinhas, precisei de me pôr em pé numa cadeira, no centro tinha uma folha com a letra, que para mim, perfeita dela.

** Minha querida Anna,**

** A mamãe vai ter que sair durante alguns dias, pode durar semanas ou até meses, não sei.**

**Estás segura, um amigo meu irá estar atento contigo, por isso porta-te bem, mesmo estando sozinha**

**A cozinha está cheia de comida, lembras-te das lições que tivemos? Vais pô-las em practica apartir de agora, **

**O dinheiro está no local secreto, que te mostrei ontem, lá está também o teu fato especial e todas as minhas armas para te protegeres**

**Eu te amo minha querida princesa, não fiques zangada comigo eu fiz pelo teu bem.**

**Beijinhos de todo o meu coração **

No fim da folha tinha a marca de batom da mamãe, como a minha mãe tinha um senso de humor! Ela só deve de ter ido ao mercadinho ao virar da esquina...

_Certo?_


	2. Chapter 2- Ingénuos

_Estúpida! Como poderias de esquecer de verificar os guardas do telhado? Corre! Mais rápido!_

* * *

-Hey! Anne! Estás a ouvir-me? O que fizeste ontem á noite? estás tão...ugh! - Era Julieta, minha melhor amiga - Então? - ela pergunta outra vez com as suas pestanas arqueadas

Pensei numa boa resposta, nunca iria dizer o que faço ás noites, especialmente esta. Seria o meu segredo, meu e só meu.

-...Eu...comecei por estudar!

« Annabelle estava na sala secreta, era espaçosa, mas não tinha nenhuma janela, dentro dela um ginásio equipado com máquinas de ultima geração, no lado oposto a parede toda ocupada de armas, letais ou não, brancas ou não. Mas Annabelle não estava nenhum dos dois cantos, estava no meio onde tinha a transgressão, havia um quadro, uma dezena de fotos, todas sobre um joia, estavam lá presas, como uma teia. E no meio havia um planta de um edificio mais exactamente o museu principal de Gotham.

_A rubi vermelha, _não era muito cara, por volta de dez mil, mas certamente era o objeto mais caro que iria roubar.

-Repete o plano- Annabelle murmurou para si mesma, enquanto dizia fazia um rastro pela planta - Já no telhado do museu entro pela a janela, 5 para baixo, apartir da janela do centro redonda, lá em cima, e para a direita do poste de eletricidade. Com o meu chicote irei descer até está a um metro da copula de proteção, com as unhas de titaniun cortarei o vidro, tirarei o anel e voltarei para cima, fugindo.

Estava satisfeita, simples mas sotisficado, ela confirmou os horários dos guardas, teria 2 minutos para entrar dentro do museu trocar as joias e fugir sem ninguem perceber.Só faltava fazer uma coisa»

-Depois...vesti-me para uma corrida pela cidade- Continuei a minha mentira, Era verdade o que dizia, mas só meias verdades.

-Ao meio da noite? - Ela pergunta com uma voz fina irritante - Podias ter te magoaoa! Não tens medo?

-Julieta...até parece que não me conheces! Eu consigo proteger-me sozinha!

« Anna andou calmamente até á parede das armas, puxou para a frente uma navalha, mas esta não saiu do seu lugar, a parede onde a navalha estava presa deslizou para a frente e por trás apareceu dois fatos, exactamente iguais, só um seria para uma mulher mais alta que antigamente vivia nesta casa._ Irei começar a chamar de Selina, faz sete anos que me abandonou _pensou Anne, ela estava zangada com a sua mãe, mas não era a hora para pensar nisso, vestiu-se com o fato de Catgirl, como as pessoas denomivam ela, e agarrou a sua unica arma de hoje, o seu chicote. Como o da sua mãe, o seu fato era colado ao corpo, mas o seu, tapava os seus olhos muito parecido com o do Batman, o seu cabelo preto também ficava preso dentro do fato. Anne enrola o chicote na sua cintura, ele era elétrico assim na parte onde segurava-se tinha dois botões, para se esticar ou para enrolar, mas se não apertá-se nenhum botão ficaria como qualquer chicote. Agarrou a pequena mala preta e prendeu-a pela cintura e pelos ombros para não cair, dentro da mala tinha uma outro joía que iria trocar, tambem algumas pequenas armas de defesa, só para se precisasse»

-E claro, depois corri por Gotham, umas duas horas no máximo - Já andava para a sala de aula, daqui a um minuto irá tocar.

«Annabelle saiu do quarto e logo de seguida saiu pela janela, onde ela vivia era o ultimo andar, décimo quinto andar. Este prédio era o mais alto subindo e apontando para o céu mais de dez andares de diferença dos outros ao lado. subiu para o telhado.

Respirou fundo preparando-se para a onda de energia que veria quando corresse, ela desenrolou o seu chicote deixando-o solto, segurou-o com força e começou a correr para o outro lado do prédio, fez impulso quando saltou e começou a cair a gravidade fazendo o seu trabalho.

O vento batia na sua cara, como ela adorava este sentimento, _de perigo. _Já tinha caído por volta de 5 metros, lançou a ponta do chicote para um lâmpada do prédio abaixo, esta se enrolou, ainda a cair preparou-se para a força que logo apareceu, o corpo de Annebelle voltou para cima, com um pequeno movimento de pulso a ponta do chicote desenrolou-se. Continuou a fazer isto até chegar ao telhado do museu, aterrando com uma cambalhota.

_Mesmo na hora._ pensou Annabelle.

Sem fazer barulho andou até á cúpula, prendeu o seu chicote no poste de energia, enrolou a ponta em si mesma, abriu a janela. Apertou um botão no chicote e programou para que o chicote enrola-se em si mesmo em um minuto e meio. Foi descendo até chegar á cúpula da joía. Com a pesquisa, Anabelle sabia que não teria nada a proteger sem ser a cúpula presa no chão.

Annabelle esticou a sua mão e pela ponta dos dedos saiu garras de titanium, rodou no vidro o cortando, trocou o anel com o igualzinho que estava dentro da sua mala. Pôs o vidro no local certo e da mala pegou um pequeno aparelho, apertou o botão e da ponta saiu um raio vermelho que derreteu o vidro camuflando, dentro de segundo parecia que nada tinha cortado a cúpula.

O seu chicote começou a enrolar-se puxando-a para cima. Já em pé e preparando-se para voltar, uma luz caiu em cima de Annabelle, ela olhou espantada para o lado. Estáticos tinha dois guardas, pelo os auscultadores um avisou.

-Precisamos de _backup _no museu principal, roubo a decorrer, criança um metro e sessenta vestida toda de preto, pode ser perigosa.

_Estúpida! Como poderias de esquecer de verificar os guardas do telhado? Corre! Mais rápido!_

Já saltava pelos prédios, ouvia sirenes atrás de mim, ainda faltava uns 3 kilometros para a casa de Annabelle, ela não iria conseguir despistá-los daquela maneira, num dos prédios, em vez de continuar no ar esta saltou para o telhado e começou a correr para o outro lado, um beco sem fundo, _boa._

Só tinha uma solução, saltou para o prédio á frente e entrou por uma janela aberta, virou-se logo de seguida e fechou-a e tambem aos cortinados. Tinha que sair dali.

-Olá! - Uma vozinha falou atrás dela, no mesmo momento Annabelle ficou dura como uma pedra, não tinha percebido que alguem estava ali, olhando para o chão ela percebeu que atrás dela a televisão estava ligada mas sem som, virou-se lentamente para encontrar uma criança de máximo sete anos no seu pequeno vestido lilás e com o cabelo loiro preso, os olhos castanhos claros da menininha brilhavam - Quem és tu? É s um heroí? È que estás num fato, és?

-Sim, sou uma heroína - Annabelle sorriu para a criança,isto até podia ressultar, a mentira é claro. A menina pulou de felicidade - Mas eu estou a fugir de homens maus, eles são muito fortes e meus amigos também heróis vêem ajudar-me, menina...posso utilizar a tua casa de banho?

**Ela acenou rapidamente e apontou o caminho. -Não devias estar na cama? já passou das onze da noite. - Ela corou e acenou outra vez, desligou a televisão e correu para uma porta, provavelmente para o seu quarto.**

**Dentro da minha mala tirei uma leggins pretas e uma camisola preta, tirei o meu fato e troquei de roupa. Virei a minha mala de dentro para fora, esta ficou vermelha, dentro arrumei o meu fato e a joía. Antes de sair peguei num ténis velho que estava jogado no corredor, abri a porta da familia desconhecida e sai. Lá fora tinha carros de polícias.**

** -Hey! Senhorita! pare! - V**


	3. Chapter -Entrega

Já tinha passado dois dias que Anne roubou a rubi vermelha, e hoje haveria uma troca.

Neste momento Anne, no seu fato de Catgirl, olhava para Juan, chefe da máfia Europeia. Estavam dentro de uma antiga fábrica já parada a algum tempo. quatro dos seis guardas de Juan vasculhavam a fábrica, vá que alguém estivesse dentro e ouvisse.

-Tudo limpo chefe! - o maior e careca gritou.

Anne cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha, demoraram mais de 15 minutos, tempo é precioso nestes momentos.

-chica tranquila, Juan sabe qué hacer.**(calma rapariga, Juan sabe o que fazer**)- Juan abre a mala mostrando notas de 100 agrupadas.

-Tira metade do dinheiro para fora- Comandou, Juan riu mas começou a fazer o que ela pediu, uma das coisas que ela aprendeu com o filme Kill Bill 2 é nunca tocar na mala antes de verificar que está segura. Não tinha nada depois de metade das notas sairem, sem ser é claro a outra metade. Cautelosa, andou até a mala, agaichou-se e verificou num molho se no meio era notas verdadeiras.

-sabe, Juan, eu fui quase presa por esta jóia, dez mil não é o suficiente, quero quinze mil. - O sorriso de Juan caiu, num segundo uma arma estava na sua mão e apontava para a cara de Catgirl, que nem piscou.

-Acordo é um acordo, dez mil pela jóia.- Ainda agaichada e com uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça, Anne começou a guardar todas as outras notas que ainda estavam no chão, fechou a mala e levantou-se. Tirou a jóia da mala e estendeu o braço para Juan, mas antes de ele pudesse agarrar, a rubi começou a flutuar para cima e bolas de fumo caiam no chão.

começou a correr para a porta, agarrando com força á mala de dinheiro, com a outra mão desenrolou o seu chicote, passou pela porta apressada, sons de disparos e de gritos e outras armas que Annabelle não conseguia identificar ouvia-se por trás. Uma flecha caiu á frente dos seus pés, quase a acertando, se ela não tivesse parado de correr quando ouviu um zumbido...

Ao seu lado uma adolescente com um fato feminino de Green Arrow com um arco nas suas mão gritou para ela parar de correr. Sem hesitar chicoteou a mão dela, com um grito de dor ela largou o arco, uma linha de sangue pingava da mão dela onde a segundo o chicote tocou.

Lançou o seu chicote outra vez, agora prendendo as duas mãos da rapariga, já que a outra que não tinha sido tocada lançou-se para a que estava a sangrar. Puxou a rapariga para si, mas antes de ela chegar mais perto, a heroina saltou e acertou um pontapé na cara de Annabelle que largou o seu chicote.

ainda com as mãos amarradas, tentou acertar outra vez na rapariga toda de preto, mas esta desviou-se. Um vulto amarelo e vermelho passou no meio delas sem passar um segundo a rapariga de preto caiu no chão depois de levar um murro forte na cabeça pelo Kid Flash.

* * *

Quando Annabelle começou a reaver a sua consciência estava sentada e presa numa cadeira pelos seus pulsus por uma correia. Estava dentro de uma sala amarela que dentro dela só tinha a cadeira que estava sentada e uma mesa que estava á sua frente. Uma das paredes era feita de vidro que só de lado de fora conseguiria alguma coisa. Ainda estava de fato mas sem armas, mesmo as escondidas.

Um grupo de super-hérois entrou na sala, Annabelle olhou para cima.

Á sua frente estava, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, a rapariga de verde, uma rapariga verde, um rapaz com a camisola preta com simbolo do Superman, uma rapariga com fato igual a Zatara e Rocket.

-Porquê que roubaste a rubi Vermelha? - Pergunta Aqualad que cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha. Catigirl não respondeu, só olhou para ele com raiva.

-Porquê que quiseste vendê-la em vez de ficar com ela?- Agora foi Kid Flash a perguntar, Anne só rolou os olhos mesmo que eles não podessem ver com a máscara a tapar os seus olhos. A equipa continuou a fazer perguntas e Annabelle continuou a olhar para eles sem responder, até mudou de posição pondo as suas pernas em cima da mesa com as mãos a apoiar a cabeça e com um sorriso a brincar nos seus lábios.

A porta abriu de ropante, todos menos Robin olharam para trás assustados com a subtido barulho. Na porta estava Batman com os olhos quase fechados de raiva. Tão rápida como uma gata, Annabelle sentou-se direito e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Devagar todos sairam da sala deixando Catgirl com o Batman. Batman pôs as mãos bruscamente em cima da mesa que tremeu com a força, ele não estavs nada contente com ela. semi-cerrou os olhos fazendo o famoso olhar prenetrande.

O olhar já não resultava com ela que já estava habituada.

-Responde.

foi a única coisa que ele comandou, mas que fez ela sorrir. Batman não sabia, ele que está sempre a seguir todos os passos dela e todas as conversas que ela tinha com outra pessoa, será que ele estava a acreditar que _eu_ estaria fora do perigo por minutos?

Não consiguiu, deitou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, quando parou voltou como estava, com as pernas para cima da mesa.

-Já á algum tempo recebi a informação que a rubi vermelha tinha sido trocada por uma falsa ainda na Europa. Com ajuda de outras..._pessoas_, encontrei o verdadeiro, essas pessoas fizeram um falso e trocaram para que os ladrões não conseguissem perceber que faltava alguma coisa, fiquei com a rubi e aproveitei que o falso estaria em Gotham "roubei" ele e troquei com o verdadeiro.

-E porquê que a equipa encontrou-te a vender-lo? ainda mais um falso que poderia ser distinguido e tu podias ter morrido?

lenvantou os ombros sem resposta.

-Por...dinheiro? - Ele estreitou os olhos, se Anne precisasse de dinheiro ela veria para Bruce Wayne.

-Eu estava a pensar...em dar o dinheiro pela minha vizinhança, está no inverno e muito friu, desde que o ano começou já morreram 2 pessoas e seu eu der o dinheirop a eles, eles podem sobriviver...- Respondeu Annabelle agora dizendo a verdade.

Batman respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os nervos , retirou as mãos de cima da mesa e abriu a porta, sem virar para trás falou- Despacha-te, ainda tenho que te deixar em casa.

Anne abriu o zíper do seu fato até ao meio da sua barriga, dentro do fato retirou uma pequena chave, com alguns segundos libertou-se correu para apanhar o Batman. Ele estava já a virar o corredor, parecia que a equipa não estava nada contente com a decisão dele, Mas Batman continuou reto, Robin segui-o.

Quando chegaram numa certa sala que parecia a sala-de-estar por causa do sofá e da televisão, Anne viu que a mala estava em cima do sofá, pegou na mala e verificou se tudo estava dentro dela e que nenhum dos heroizinhos tivessem mexido nela.

Chegaram na sala dos tubos zeta, rapidamente Batman toca num computador e mandou Annabelle passar primeiro.

Agora Anne estava dentro de um gruta com três andares metálicos, á sua frente estava o Batmobile e atrás do carro estava uma plataforma com um grande computador, como normalmente dirigiu-se para o computador, indo para trás dele.

-Na próxima vez avisa o teu plano, Annabelle - a voz de agora Bruce falou do outro lado.

Quando esta saiu de trás do grande computador, estava com uma calça _jeans_ justas e uma camisola cropped preta com o simbolo do Batman em amarelo.

- Não sou mais uma criança Bruce, sempre soube cuidar de mim mesma, não seria agora que precisava de ajuda.

Robin olhava para os dois, Bruce confiava tanto nesta rapariga que ela parecia conhecer a caverna como a sua própria casa, e Ele tirou a sua máscara! Robin fechou as suas mãos em punhos com frustação, _quem era aquela rapariga?_

Annabelle inclinou-se para junto do ecrã negro do computador, tirou a caixa de maquilhagem da mala e começou a pôr a sombra nos seus olhos azuis escuros.

Sorriu sarcasticamente, ainda sem tirar a sua atenção no que estava a fazer perguntou.

-Estás a gostar o que estás a ver _boy wonder?_

Tinho o pegado de supresa, arregalou os olhos e deu um pequeno salto, Bruce olhava-o com pequena raiva nos seus olhos, ela era a sua filha no final. Bruce respirou fundo, não poderia perder a sua paciência com Annabelle, não seria uma adolescente, _sua filha_, quando uma boa dezena de vilões tentaram e nunca conseguiram.

Mas Annabelle viu a reação, não reagiu mas fez um lembrete mental que Batman e Bruce eram superprotectores.

-Precisas de boleia? Alfred pode levar-te...- ela o cortou- Não, não vou para casa,Jason queria falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. abanou a mão com indiferença.

Começou a subir as escadas feitas de rocha e empurrou o velho relógio, entrou na espaçosa sala, atrás dela correu o Robin que ainda estava de fato, Na porta da sala apareceu o mordomo inglês com o nome Alfred.

-Olá miss Annabelle - falou com um sorriso simpático, era sempre formidável ver miss.

-Olá Alfred, infelizmente não posso ficar para o Jantar, mas posso comer uma das tuas bolachas!

já na boca tinha duas bolachas mas ela pegou mais duas na mão, quando conseguiu engulir falou

-Estão perfeitas como sempre, Alfred.

_Como sempre? Esta rapariga chamada de Annabelle já esteve aqui? Quem é ela? _Robin não parava de perguntar-se.

A rapariga disse adeus e foi embora, Bruce parou ao lado de Robin e este perguntou.

-Quem é ela, bruce?

-Annabelle...minha filha - Robin olhou espantado para Bruce, sem palavras.


	4. Chapter 4-?

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**  
**Vou logo ao assunto...Eu não estou a ter ideias para os próximos 5-6 cap's porque tudo que planiei iria parecer que a hisória estáa correr e ela ficaria muito pequena...**  
**ENtÃO EU ACEITO IDEIAS QUE Vocês querem ler em qualquer PVO qualquer casal, o que quiserem literalmente.**  
**Boa leitura**  
**P.S- bolachas electrónicas para quem conhece o Jason que aparece neste cap.**  
**A históra já passou dos 125(NYah) acessos!so Happy :') mas e os comentários? :/**

-Jason?- chamei pelo escuro. estava atrás da sua casa, á frente tinha dois carros de policia então eu não podia ir para a frente e com rápida vista de olhos reparei que tinha mais de três policias dentro da casa.

-Annabelle?- ouvi um sussurro vindo de trás de mim, virei-me rapidamente, ele caiu em cima de mim, agarrei-o facilmente. Lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos azuis - Posso...posso ficar durante algum tempo na tua casa? - Ele parecia que nem conseguia ficar em pé.

passei o meu braço por baixo dos dele apoiando-o. Chegamos em minha casa depois de vinte minutos, nestes minutos descobri que Jason tinha grandes feridas pelo abdômen até algumas a sangrar, deitei-o na minha cama de casal e corri para pegar a mala de primeiros socorros. os ferimentos eram leves mas sangravam abundantemente.

Passaram-se alguns dias e Jason já estava perfeitamente bem, quando ele estava fora uma pessoa fez-me uma visita.

Estava a pôr o meu bolo de chocolate no forno quando senti uma presença dentro do apartamento, deslizei uma faca para baixo do avental e fiquei á espera que quem quer que seja entra-se ali, não ouvi nenhum som mas vi a sombra, agarrei a faca firmemente pronta para atacar, a sombra aproximava-se, rodo o meu corpo e ataco mas ele apanhou a minha mão fazendo pressão num certo ponto que obrigou-me a largar a faca.

_Robin_

-O que fazes aqui? - Sorri de lado- Vieste visitar-me? - Ele parecia revoltado.

- Ainda não acredito que és filha do Batman. Rolei os olhos, ele não pode ter vindo até aqui_ só para falar isso._

- Não devias estar na mansão? Eu posso não viver lá agora mas sei das horas restritas de Alfred.

A força que ele fazia na minha mão diminuiu ligeiramente, percebi que ele estava mais calmo, fiquei o olhar nos olhos, ou na máscara.

-Alfred pensa que estou na...com a equipa - Ele mudou rapidamente como se não pudesse dizer, levantei a sobrancelha em resposta ele levanta a sua.

-E se a vossa...liga da justiça júnior tiver missões?Que desculpa irás dar?

-Que perdi-me por aí - Gargalhei baixinho, ele era um protegé de Batman, não se perderia.

-A conversa está boa mas...-Dei um soco no estômago e deslizei o meu pé por baixo das pernas do Robin, ele caiu mas não largou a minha mão, sorte que era forte o suficiente para não cair em cima dele- Jason irá chegar em três minutos.

Ele largou a minha mão e levantou, limpou a garganta e perguntou saindo da pequena cozinha adjacente á sala - Jason é...Namorado?

Não pode parar o sorriso que caiu na minha cara,ele estava com inveja?

-Não te preocupes _wonder_, Jason é só um amigo que o seu pai foi preso, que se pode fazer? Ele tinha que ser um dos capangas de Dent...Agora ele esta a viver comigo

Ele parou na janela da sala, abriu-a, comecei a ouvir uns passos nas escadas, como era a unica dos cinco ultimo andares sabia que era Jason, os sons dos passos eram leves, totalmente Jason. Empurrei Robin da Janela que fez ele perder o equilíbrio e cair mas rapidamente ele lançou o grumpling hook, ele estava a olhar para mim, sorri, acenei e lancei um beijo, em segundou ele desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

O som da chave a rodar na maçaneta acordou-me, voltei para dentro, Jason estava todo abatido, a roupa amaçada e algumas nódoas negras, ele literalmente caiu no sofá cansado, retirei o bolo do forno (Robin passou aqui mais de 45minutos?) cortei um pedaço e dei ao rapaz.

-Sabes Jason, se queres tirar a tua raiva em porrada com alguns gangsters por aí recomendo a quinta rua a contar da avenida para a esquerda, lá só em dez metros têm uma joalheria, um pequeno banco e uma pastelaria, acontece um roubo por dia, ou...quem sabe tentares atingir um golpe em mim? - Sorri para baixo, onde ele estava deitado a comer o bolo. Jason olha-me com uma certa curiosidade, levanta-se. beija a minha bochecha e dirigir-se para o meu quarto ou nosso, já que eu não inha dinheiro para comprar uma nova cama e depois fazer as perguntas onde pôr o raio da cama ou até um apartamento, e que nem seja a minha ultima hora de vida iria pedir ao meu pai dinheiro. Então eu e ele (que tinha uma diferença de dois anos mais novo) dormíamos na cama de casal, sorte que Selina era uma extravagante e comprou uma que é equivalente a cinco camas de solteiro juntas de tamanho.

Fui para o quarto cansada, caí na cama, uma onda de cansaço tomou conta de mim e entre segundos fui tomada pela escuridão da minha mente

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**  
**Vou logo ao assunto...Eu não estou a ter ideias para os próximos 5-6 cap's porque tudo que planiei iria parecer que a hisória estáa correr e ela ficaria muito pequena...**  
**ENtÃO EU ACEITO IDEIAS QUE Vocês querem ler em qualquer PVO qualquer casal, o que quiserem literalmente.**  
**Boa leitura**  
**P.S- bolachas electrónicas paraque conhece o Jason que aparece neste cap.**  
**P.S.s- Mandem as ideias como comentários, ou se não quiserem que os outros leitores não vejam PM me :D I'm a nice person!**  
**Alguem aqui que leiu a história Liga daJustiça jovem (minha) e quer que ela volte? PM ou comentário porque acho que vou começar a fazer alguns novos cap's...**


End file.
